The princess and the coward 2
by Sexy pet777
Summary: King Sunil and Queen Pepper have been living happily in there kingdom together, but a new villan takes over and makes Pepper her slave. Now Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Russell, Penny, Minka, and Shahrukh and a cat named Sugar Sprinkles must save Pepper from a terrible fate! Yay! My story has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, everyone who reviewed on my question, I loved all of your ideas. So, since I couldn't pick which one was more awesome, I'm deciding to make a crossover of all your reviews and put it my story! :D YAY!

Oh, and Housecity, I misread it. There was no story book, so a little bit of your idea will be in there too! :D and there had been a lot of ideas of Pepper getting pregnant, so pregnant she shall be! lol. enjoy!

* * *

A gaurd led Shahrukh into a cell. He shoved him in. ''Get in there, monster!'' The gaurd said and locked the door. Shahrukh growled. ''What did you get thrown in here for?'' A voice asked. Shahrukh looked to see a moniter lizard. He growled, but he answered her question. ''I was going to kill Princess Pepper's father and force Pepper to marry me, but I was going to make her my slave so...'' ''Ahh.'' The lizard said. ''You're Prince Shahrukh. I heard about you. You're pretty powerful you know." Shahrukh smirked. "Why thank you."

The moniter lizard growled a bit. "I Hate Princess Pepper and Prince Sunil." She said. "That princess is the reason for all my problems. I want to kill her." The lizard looked at Shahrukh. "Perhaps," She said. "If we team up, we could kill her together." Shahrukh smirked. "Deal." The lizard smirked. "My name is Delilah. Now, do you have a plan to get out?" She ased. Shahrukh got a tiny saw. "Absolutely." He said. He began to saw on the bars of the cell.

Delilah smirked as he finished. "Perfect." She hissed. "Now let's get out of here" Shahrukh and Delilah ran out the dungeon way. A huge wall blocked their way. "Crap!" Shahrukh exclaimed. Delilah thought for a momment and then looked at Shahrukh. "Help me up!" She demanded. "And I'll help you up." Shahrukh rolled his eyes and helped the moniter lizard up.

"Now help me up." He said. Delilah smirked. "Sorry." She said. "I Work alone." She left Shahrukh standing there. Shahrukh snarled and banged his head on the wall and cursed. "There he is!" A voice said. Shahrukh looked to see 5 gaurds glaring at him. "Get him!" The sheriff commanded. Shahrukh ran as fast as he could to get away from the gaurds. He climbed over a wall and kept on running. he ran and ran through the forest and didn't stop. Finally, he collapsed to the ground. "Crap." He said. "I'm doomed."

* * *

The rays of the sun showered in Sunil and Pepper's room. Sunil was cuddling with his wife and kissed her head. Pepper smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning." She whispered. Sunil smiled. "Good morning, my beautiful rose." The two cuddled with each other. Sunil rubbed Pepper's back gently as she lied her head on his chest. Sunil blushed and kissed her head. "Nothing can bother us now." He said.

Suddenly, Vinnie barged in. Sunil and Pepper screamed. "Good morning!" Vinnie began to sing. "Good morning! See the sun up there, shining down on your hair! Good morning!" Pepper giggled. "Good morning Vinnie." She said. Vinnie smiled. "Today is the day that Sunil can prove himself to be a king!" Sunil whimpered slightly. "What if I'm not ready?" He said. Pepper smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You will be." She said. "You stopped at nothng sto save me, you defeated Shahrukh." "Hey!" Vinnie snapped. "No he didn't that was me!" Pepper glared at him, making him shut up.

"The point is," She said. "You'd be a great leader." She kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Thank you." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Pepper came Iin. "You guys gotta get out there." She said. Vinnie smiled. "You heard my baby!" He said. "Get your butts up!" He threw the coveres off them.

(Awsome music intro!)

Starring

Sunil Nevla

Pepper Clark

Vinnie Terrio

Zoe Trent

Shahrukh

Sugar Sprinkles

Buttercream

Penny Ling

Minka Mark

Russell Furgenson

Butter (RosexNight's oc)

Scout

Shivers

THE PRINCESS AND THE COWARD 2

(Back to movie/story) :D

Sunil began to sweat a bit as he stood in front of the whole kingdom. Everyone smiled at him. Sunil slightly looked at Pepper and she smiled. Zoe walked up and began to speak. "King Sunil, a brave and glorious king who had saved our Queen Pepper from a terrible fate, will now bethrone (I don't know what that means but I'm using it anyway) a knight.

Vinnie gave Sunil a sword. He smiled. "Good luck, buddy." He whispered. Sunil nodded and whimpered a bit. A knight came up to him and got on one knee and bowed his head. Sunil smiled. This was easier than he thought, all he had to do was name the dude and place the sword on his shoulders. Simple as that. Sunil looked at Pepper, who was smiling that beautiful smile of hers. Sunil grinned and closed his eyes. He lifted the sword and accidentally slammed the blade on the knight's shoulders.

Everyone gasped. Sunil looked to see what he had done and he screamed in horror. He whimpered a bit and placed the sword down and ran off.

Next, Sunil now must had to cut a ribbon to the new statue of Vinnie that asked millions of workers to make that. Vinnie smiled. "Make my day, sunny!" He shouted. Sunil nodded and began to snip away, problem is, the ribbon wouldn't cut. Sunil blinked. "What the?" He tried and tried to cut it, but it wouldn't cut. Finally, he got ticked off and slammed it on the ribbon, but as he did it, the statue fell down. Everyone gasped. Vinnie blinked. "My face cracked." He said silently.

Sunil blushed a bit and slightly walked away.

"All right, Sunil." Russell said. "This task is the most easiest of all, there is no way you can mess up on this." Sunil blinked. "Well, what is it?" Pepper smiled. "You get to kiss babies." she said. Minka cheered. "I Love kissing babies!" She said. Sunil smiled. "That is easy." He said. A lady held her baby out. Sunil smiled at the infant. "Why hello there you little cutey." He said. "Aww... you're so cu..." The baby then barfed all over him. Sunil began to throw up. Everyone had disgusted looks on their faces.

Sunil blushed and ran off.

* * *

Aww, poor Sunil. TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

We're back. ;)

* * *

"I'm a failure!" Sunil shouted. Pepper sighed. "You are not." She said. "Yes I am!" Sunil said. "I Slaughtered a shoulder, cracked Vinnie's hideous face, and barfed on evil babies." "Those babies weren't evil, they just vomited on you." Sunil groaned and sat on a chair. "It's hopeless." He said. "I Just... I just.. why am I like this?!" Pepper shook her head and kissed his lips. They parted and she smiloed. "Feel better?" She asked. "A Little." Sunil moaned sadly. Pepper gave him a look."A little?" "A lot." Sunil said, smiling a little. Pepper smiled. "That's the sweetheart I married."

Vinnie walked in with Zoe, Minka, Penny, And Russell. "We have terrible news." Russell said. Zoe glared at him. "It's not terrible." She said. "Sunil's just going to have to go on stage and say a speech." Sunil's eyes widen. "Aw... wha... I can't do a speech!" Vinnie smiled. "Dude," He said."If you can save a princess and marry her in one day, which you did, you can say a speech In front of the whole kingdom." Sunil just whimpered. Penny smiled. "Don't worry." She said. "I wrote it down so you won't forget." She handed Sunil the speech. "Thanks." He said all moopy like.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Russell said to the kingdom in the ballroom. "Welcome to the honeymoon of King Sunil and Queen Pepper." Everyone began to clap. "Now." Russell said. "Before we begin, how about we start off with Queen Pepper and her thoughts about this ball." Everyone clapped as Pepper got on stage. "Everyone." She said. "I Am so happy that you are all here. It's so amazing that I finally found the one. Sunil has done so much for me. He said wonderful things about me, he went with me and a magnificent adventure and we met wonderful friends, and we danced together and we looked under the stars and we fell so madly in love." Everyone smiled. Zoe nodded. "And they were both stupid idiots." Pepper glared at her. "Thank you Zoe." She said, pushing her off stage. "But I think we've had enough dogs ruiening our show tonight."

Sunil whimpered and walked back in forth in his bedroom. "Oh." He whimpered. "What if I'm not ready for this?" Vinnie smiled. "Dude," He said. "Besides chopping a knight's shoulder off," "That was an accident, I was in my free zone."

"And cracking Bob's face."

Sunil and Russell blinked. "Bob?" Sunil said. "it was a statue of you." "Yeah, well I I wanted to name him Bob, but you cracked his face so he never got his name." Sunil blinked.

"And you barfed on babies."

"Evil, babies."

"They're not evil, Sunil." Vinnie said. "One of them just barfed in your mouth." Sunil covered his mouth and shivered. "Please," He said. "Do not talk about it... it makes me wanna puke." Russell shook his head and continued to read his book. Penny came in. "Sunil," She said. "Your up." Sunil whimpered and slowly walked out of his room. "Go get em Sunil!" Vinnie cheered.

Sunil slowly got on stage and whimpered a bit. "My people." He said, suprisingly loud and clear and strong. "Today we are here to celebrate the honeymoon of me and my beautiful wife, Queen Pepper. I want to thank you all for being here and..." "BOB!" Vinnie suddenly came out and showed Sunil a mini statue of Vinnie/Bob. "I Made another Bob. Except he's mini. Yay!" "VINNIE!" Sunil shouted. "May you please, exit the stage." "Not until we have cake!" Vinnie whistled and two bakers brought in a big pink and white cake. Sunil blinked. "Yes... uh... we shall have cake!" He said nervously. Everyone cheered.

Minka hopped out from the middle of the cake. "Hiya!" She cheered. A blue wolf scoffed. "Omg, like, is that the best entrance you got?" She asked. Minka glared at her. "What do you know about it?" She asked. "I know that that dress is so 1654." Everyone gasped. Minka growled. "Bring it sister!" Minka pounced on the wolf and the two girls began to fight. Sunil blinked. "Wha? Come on! Don't fight!" "I Hate this ballroom!" A random dude said and began to tear the curtains down. People began to fight each other and tear things down and throw food everywhere. Sunil whimpered. Everything was getting out of control. "Everyone, stop!" He begged.

Vinnie cringed. "Come on guys!" He said. "Knock it off!" They continued what they were doing. Sunil whimpered and backed up as things began to get even more violent. People began hitting each other and kicking each other and hurting each other very badly. That was it. Enough was enough.

Pepper got up and felt anger rise inside her body. "HEY!" she screamed in anger. Everyone stared at her. "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS BEHAVIOR IN MY CASTLE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" People scrammed like cockroaches in the sight of light. Sunil sighed sadly and walked off. Vinnie blinked. Sunil stopped as he stood beside him. He glared at him right in the face. "Thank you very much, Vinnigan." He then stormed off. Vinnie blinked. "Um.. sorry?"

* * *

aww. Poor Sunil. things just aren't going his way. TBC! :D


	3. Chapter 3

we're back! yeah baby!

* * *

Sunil lied on his bed crying like a baby. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA A AAA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pepper sighed and shook her head as she listened to her husband cry. Penny sighed sadly. "I Feel bad for Sunil." She said. "Well, he sucks as a king." Russell said. "WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sunil cried even louder. Zoe gave him a glare. "What?" Russell asked. Pepper sighed and shook her head. "I'll go talk to him." She said.

Pepper walked into Sunil's room. "Sunil." She said. Sunil looked at her. He quickly looked away. Pepper sighed and sat next to him. "Listen Sunny," She said softly. "It'll be ok." "No it won't." Sunil said, shaking his head. "I Screwed up. Now everyone thinks I'm a terrible king." Pepper smiled. "Not everyone." She said. Sunil didn't look at her. Pepper sighed. "Look sweetheart." She said.

"just because you did a lot of bad stuff today, doesn't mean everyone thinks you're a failure." Sunil sighed and sat up. "Pepper... it's just... I can't... look, why would a village want a peasant who lived in a shop, who's a coward, who fails, who can't do anything right, for a king?" Pepper blinked for a second. "Sunil." She said. "There's something I..." Suddenly, a gaurd came in. He blinked as he saw Sunil and Pepper. "Uh... am interupting romance time?" "No." Sunil said quickly. "Not at all." "What seems to be the problem?" Pepper asked. The gaurd gulped. "It's HER, she has escaped." Pepper's eyes widen.

Everyone began to walk towards the dungon. Russel was fat and slow so he had to keep up. "What's going on?!" He asked. Pepper ignored him and kept on walking. They all went inside the dungon and walked towards a cell. It was completely empty. Pepper gasped. "They're gone!" She exclaimed. "Who's gone?" Sunil asked. Pepper stared at him. "Delilah and Shahrukh." Everyone gasped. "Oh my god!" Vinnie exclaimed. "... Who's Delilah?" "Delilah is an evill moniter lizard who tried to kill me and my parents but we put her in jail and she vowed to kill me one day." Pepper said. "OH MY GOD!" Vinnie screamed. Sunil gasped. "Then we must find that monster and make sure she never escapes again!" He declared. "Find them!" He demanded the gaurds. "Don't stop until I know Delilah and Shahrukh are captured!" The captian of the garuds nodded and went out in the village to find Delilah and Shahrukh.

Sunil took Pepper's hand and led her inside their bedroom. "Pepper," He said. "No matter what i'm going to protect you from anything that threatens you." "Sunil." Pepper said. "There is something vvery important I need to tell you." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I... I'm... I..." Sunil blinked. Pepper gulped and smiled at him. "Sunil I... i'm pre..." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Vinnie came in with a bikini top on with a bikini bottom. "Sunil." He said. "Is this normal?" Sunil blinked. "No Vinine." He said. "Just, no."

"But Russel said this was normal."

"Vinnie that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say." Sunil said

"But Zoe thought it was hot."

"SUNIL I'M PREGNANT!" Pepper screamed, sick of holding the secret. Sunil's eyes widen. He quickly turned around to stare at Pepper. "Y... Your pregnat?!" Pepper blushed and nodded. Sunil fainted. Vinnie blinked as he stared at his best friend. "Yeah this is normal." He said after a few minutes and walked away.

Shahrukh walked out in the woods. His fur was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He groaned as he felt dirt and mud cling to his fur. "This sucks." He said. "I'm tired I'm hungry and no body will help me. Just, great." "Find them!" A voice said. Shahrukh hid behind a tree and looked to see the captain of the gaurds. "Shahrukh couldn't have gone far... he's too lazy." Shahrukh growled and glared at him.

"We'll have to find him." the gaurds then walked out in the village. Shahrukh ran deep into the forest. "WORST DAY EVER!" He screamed as he ran away.

* * *

to be continued! I have not wrote a chapter of this story in a loooooooooong tiiiiiiimmme. :|

...

Oh well! I'm still writing and I will never stop!

sexy pet out! Peace! :D


End file.
